The present invention relates to a method for the immobilization or fixation of physiologically active substances, more specifically, to the immobilization or fixation of physiologically active substances on inorganic carriers or supports.
With respect to prior methods for the immobilization of physiologically active substances on inorganic carriers or supports, methods are known which afford a more stable immobilization than simple physical adsorption. For example, the prior methods are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,761, Japanese Patent Application No. 54-73185 [73,185/79], and Japanese Patent Application No. 60-232090 [232,090/85]. These methods are for the immobilization of physiologically active substances by the procedure of treating the surface of an inorganic support with 3-aminopropyltriethoxysilane or N-(2-aminoethyl)-3-aminopropyltrimethoxysilane, with the amino group as an attachment point.
In order for a physiologically active substance to develop its activity, it is essential that the specific higher order structure encompassing the active center be preserved.
In the immobilization and use of physiologically active substances, higher order structures are altered by immobilization, and the activity is attenuated. Methods according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,761 are no exception.